The Nerd & The Cheerleader
by Nicole The Dragon Rider
Summary: Choji is a 17 year old senior. He is a shy guy ad has to deal Sasuke who bullies him & his friends setting him on bad blind dates. One day he finally has enough of Sasuke and the bad dates. Naruto finally sets him on a good date. Who it is...well find ou


The Nerd & The Cheerleader

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

Choji Akimchi is a 17 year old senior in high school. He isn't your typical guy. Choji is a very…. thick guy. Almost everyone calls him very mean names. He is a shy person with very few friends that he can trust to not make funny of him and hang out with.

Choji has had it hard for most of high school. He's been made of fun, teased, and been the butt of the popular kids' jokes. Choji put up with it because was too nice and shy of a person to speak up. His friends are always doing it for him.

They tried to get him to be more outspoken but hasn't worked. Choji walks to next class which is Algebra 2. Choji does well in academics. He's not a genius like Shikamaru but he can hold his own. Choji is wearing a black t-shirt, dark blue jean, and black/white sneakers.

He sat in the back where you rarely get called on and liked it that way. "Hey Choji" Someone said. It was Choji's best friend Shikamaru Nara. Shikamaru is a lazy bum of a genius. He has an IQ of over 200 but he's too lazy to actually use it.

Choji found it easy to talk to Shikamaru because he was one of the few people that Shikamaru didn't think was troublesome. Shikamaru thought everything was too much of a drag or too troublesome to deal with. If Shikamaru had his way, he would be somewhere else watching the clouds or napping.

"Hey Shika" Choji said smiling.

They always sat in the back to avoid getting called on and Shikamaru pretty much slept through the class anyways. They have been through a lot together. They have been friends since they were little.

_Flashback 12 years ago_

_Choji was sitting at his table in the corner, drawing a castle with a mini dragon to guard. It was pretty detailed. When he finished, he looked at his creation and smiled. He was beaming with pride._

_"Hey, nice dragon man" _

_It was a kid with short black hair in a high ponytail. His head looked like a pineapple. Choji giggled a little. _

_"Thanks, my name's Choji by the way" Choji said holding out his hand. _

_"My name's Shikamaru. Nice to meet you" Shikamaru said shaking it._

_A hand grabbed Choji's drawing and tore it up. They were shocked and looked at who did it. It was Sasuke Uchiha. He is the most popular guy in their class and he's pretty popular with the girls for whatever reason. _

_"What the heck, Sasuke?" Shikamaru asked glaring at him._

_"It was a pretty crappy dragon and I didn't like it" Sasuke said smirking. _

_Tear swelled in Choji's eyes. He worked hard on that dragon. He didn't even get to name him yet. Shikamaru was about to punch Sasuke when the teacher told them separate. Sasuke walked away chuckling to himself. Shikamaru couldn't stand Sasuke after that._

_"Don't worry Choji; I'll help you rebuild it. When we're done, it'll better than ever" Shikamaru said patting his shoulder. _

_Choji nodded and wiped his eyes. They were inseparable after that._

_End of Flashback _

That is one of Choji's fondest moments. Shikamaru is one of Choji's closest friends. Friendship is what helped Choji through high school. Kids started to walk into the class. One person in-particular caught his attention. It was Ino Yamanaka.

Choji has a huge crush on her since the 7th grade. She was one of the most popular girls in school and a cheerleader. Ino was long platinum blond in a high ponytail and it curves to the right, flawless fair skin, and the most beautiful blue eyes that Choji has ever seen.

In his opinion, Ino is the most beautiful girl in the school. Other people may say that her best friend Sakura is but everyone is entitled to their own opinions. Sakura was pretty but she was too stuck up and mean in Choji's opinion. He knew that he didn't have a chance with her for several reasons.

She's popular and he's not, he's a nerd and she's a cheerleader, and Ino didn't know that he was alive. Also she's dating Sasuke Uchiha. That fact crushed Choji's heart when he found out. How could she be dating a douchebag like Sasuke Uchiha?

He's a rich, stuck up, had no manners and he always picked on him for no reason. Ino walked in without Sasuke. Choji thought that was weird. They were always together unless they were fighting. When they fight, they can't stand to be around each other.

Somehow they manage to get back together. Sasuke and his boys walked in. Sasuke is the star football player and almost everyone adored him. His boys are Sai and Neji Hyuuga. Neji is on the swim team and Sai is on the soccer team.

They always pick on Choji just to make themselves feel better. Choji took it because he's too nice to fight back. Naruto walked in along with his girlfriend Hinata. Hinata is Neji's cousin but she wasn't like her cousin Neji. She is a very sweet and thoughtful person.

They sat in front of Choji and Shikamaru. Shikamaru was still asleep.

"Hey Choji, are you ready for your date tonight?" Naruto asked excitedly.

Choji sighed. Naruto and Shikamaru were always fixing him up on blind dates. He hated blind dates. Choji hated them because the dates either didn't want to date a fat guy, they stayed then leave to make him pay for the food and they'll make up some excuse to leave or just want to be friends.

Choji loved his friends but they need to stop meddling in his none existence love life. The girls don't dig fat guys. He learned to accept that fact.

"Guys, I'm not going" Choji said bluntly.

"What? Why?" Naruto asked frowning.

"Because it's pointless, the girls don't see me as anything more than a friend and if that. I don't wanna do through the drama anymore" Choji said fad up.

"I have a good feeling about this one" Naruto said grinning.

"No Naruto, not again"

"Please Choji, for me" Naruto begged.

"No, I did it for you the last time" Choji said shaking his head.

"Okay Choji if you won't do it for Naruto-kun, then do it for me" Hinata said smiling.

"I did it for you for the one before the last one" Choji said frowning.

Hinata and Naruto sighed. Choji wasn't going to do it.

"Hey guys, it's Fat Albert"

They looked and it was Sasuke. He was smirking and his boys were laughing at his comment.

"Teme, don't you have something better to do then pick on Choji" Naruto said frowning.

Naruto is on the football team with Sasuke and he couldn't stand him. Naruto is the running back. He always invited Choji and Shikamaru to the popular kids' parties and other stuff. Choji and Naruto got along very well. Actually Naruto is Choji's foster brother.

Choji's dad adopted Naruto when they were 8 years old. Naruto's parents died in fatal car crash and it was amazing that Naruto survived at all. Naruto and Choji are as close as brothers can be. Naruto encourage Choji to do many things.

Some people are surprised that they're brother since they were so different but they do have things in common. They have the same taste in music and movies.

"Nope I don't. Hey Choji, you're so fat that you show on radar" Sasuke said smirking.

Sai and Neji snickered. Hinata glared at Neji and he stopped.

"Choji, you're so fat that it took me a train and 2 busses to get on your good side" Sai said laughing.

The class busted out in laughter. Sasuke and Sai threw fat jokes at Choji. He lowered his head so that his spikey hair covered his eyes. Sasuke pulled Choji off his chair. He hit the ground hard. Something in Naruto snapped and he lunged for Sasuke.

Naruto and Sasuke were throwing punches at each other. Sai threw a punch at Naruto when he wasn't looking and he went down. Choji finally snapped and punched Sai in the stomach then followed it with a jump kick to the chin. Choji got up and pulled Sai off Naruto.

Choji was still fuming and grabbed Sasuke. Sasuke saw the malice in Choji's eyes and almost peed in his pants. Choji got a good grip on Sasuke's arm and broke it like a twig. Sasuke screamed in pain.

"Don't you ever mess with my brother again and I ain't taking any more of your shit" Choji said angrily.

Sasuke ran out of the classroom with Sai right behind him. Choji stared at Neji and he slowly backed away. Everyone was surprised by the new Choji. They had no clue that he could fight.

"Hehehe that's my black belt brother" Naruto said high-fiving him.

Choji smiled. He felt good sticking up for himself. Now he felt that he can be himself. The real Choji can finally come out. The class went now as usual… well almost as usual. Some people were asking him where he learned to fight like that; some people were congratulating him on beating up on Sasuke and Sai.

Choji had to admit he was enjoying the attention. When the day was finally over, Choji walked to his truck and there were a bunch of girls around. His dad got him a truck for his 17th birthday. He raised an eyebrow.

"Um that's my truck that you're standing in front of" Choji said confused.

One of the girls he recognized, it was Sakura. She has short pink bubblegum hair, emerald eyes, and fair skin. She stepped forward smiling. Sakura gave him a piece of paper. Choji opened it and there were numbers on it.

"Call me sometimes" Sakura said walking away.

The other girls followed her but they waves at him as they left. Choji was confused but shrugged it off. He had to go to Ichraiku for his date. Naruto threaten him if he didn't go on the date then he'll show Choji's baby pictures to the entire school. Knowing Naruto, he would probably do it too.

Naruto caught a ride with Hinata and Shikamaru left already. He drove home first and went his rom. His dad was still at work at the Cheese Cake Factory. Nice place, good food. Choji saw that Naruto left something out for him to wear on his date.

It was a simple white shirt that fit him very well, a black leather jacket, blue jeans, and white Nikes. Choji looked at himself in mirror and he did look good.

"Well if this doesn't go over well then I say that I tried" Choji said grabbing his keys.

He left his dad a note saying that he was going on a date and he'll be staying over at Shikamaru until tomorrow morning. He left and drove to Ichraiku. Choji scanned out the restaurant to see who might be his date. He saw that Ino was in the restaurant.

Why the heck is she here? Maybe she and Sasuke made up. Maybe he sneaks out before she notices he's here. They locked eyes and she smiled at him. Choji looked away and blushes.

"Sir, your date is waiting for you"

Choji sees that it's Kiba and he's in a waiter's outfit. Kiba is Naruto's beat friend and he is very pushy.

"What are you doing here, Kiba?" Choji asked frowning.

"Making sure you don't punk out and go through with this date. That's what I am doing" Kiba said smiling.

"I'm not a punk and please don't tell me that Ino-chan is my date"

"Okay I won't tell you" Kiba said grinning like an idiot.

They hid behind a bush as Choji face-palmed himself.

"_Damn Naruto, he knew how much I like Ino and he paid her to go out with me. Why would he go so low to do this?_" Choji thought frowning.

"Get out there and be a man, Mon" Kiba said with a Jamaican accent.

Choji took in a deep breath and let out. He couldn't leave now. Ino had already seen him. There's no backing out now. He walks her and Ino gets up and hugs him. Choji was a little surprised but let it happened.

"I'm glad that I'm finally eating dinner with a civil person" Ino said smiling.

Choji nodded and pulled out her chair and she sat. Choji took his chair across from her. He noticed that she was wearing a purple skirt with a nice matching shirt and 4 inch heels.

"You look beautiful, Ino-chan" Choji said smiling.

"T-Thank you Choji, you look good too" Ino said blushing.

"Are you okay? Your face is getting red" Choji said worried.

"Yes, I'm okay. Can I ask you something, Choji?"

"Um sure go ahead" Choji said nervously.

"Where did you learn to fight like that?" Ino asked curious.

"Well I took martial arts for about 8 years and I'm a black belt with 2 degrees. I'm currently trying to get my credentials to teach" Choji said smiling.

"You seem very passionate about it" Ino said as Kiba showed up to take our orders.

Choji nodded. Ino ordered the miso ramen with a glass of raspberry lemonade and Choji ordered the chicken ramen with a Pepsi. Kiba nodded and left. A few minutes later, Kiba came back with their orders. They talked about their dreams, goals for the future and after college, hobbies and other stuff.

Choji made a few corny jokes and Ino laughed. It wasn't those fake and forced laughs, it was an actual laugh. Choji thought Ino's laugh was cute. She snorted a little when she laughed.

"I'm glad that I came today" Ino said smiling.

"Me too, Ino-chan, can I ask you something?"

"Sure Choji"

"Did Naruto bribe you to go out with me?" Choji asked with a serious face.

Ino was taken aback by the question.

"No he didn't bribe me. I agree to go with you because I ask him to set it for me" Ino said smiling at her hands.

"Why would you do that? You're one of the most popular girls in school. Why would you want to go out with a nobody like me?" Choji asked confused.

"You're not a nobody, Choji. You're one of the sweetest guys that I know" Ino said frowning.

Choji was surprised by what she said. He didn't think she notice him at all. Choji smiled and paid for the food. They walked out of the restaurant.

"Do you need a ride home?"

Ino nodded and they walked to his truck. He opened the door for her and she got it in. Choji got into the driver's seat and drove off. Ino gave him the directions to her house. Choji parked in front of her house. He opened the door for her and helped her out. Choji walked Ino to her door.

"I really had fun tonight, Choji-kun" Ino said smiling.

"I did too" Choji said smiling.

Choji was about to give her a kiss on the cheek when Ino pulled on him. She kissed him on the lips. Choji was shocked. The girl that he's in love with is kissing him. He is happy. Her lips were just as he imagined, soft and plump. They finally came up for air.

They were both panting and gasping for air. Ino unlocked the door to her house and grabs Choji's hand and pulls him in. She closes the door and locks. Ino attacks Choji's lips again. He was caught off guard when Ino pushes him against the wall.

"Wait Ino-chan, your parents might be here" Choji said worried.

"Don't worry, they're not here. They left for some retreat and they won't be back until Sunday night. I like big boys" Ino said rubbing the fabric between Choji's legs.

Choji was shocked and pushed Ino away. Ino looked hurt and confused.

"Enough, where's the camera and the other losers?" Choji asked angrily.

"What are you talking about?" Ino asked confused.

"You're only using me. You don't really like me. You just wanna make me look like an idiot" Choji said balling up his fists.

"Choji, I swear to you that I would never want to make you look like an idiot. I care about you very much. Please let me proof it to you" Ino said making him look at her.

He nodded. She leads him to her room and pushes him on the bed. Choji lifted himself on his elbows and Ino got in between his legs. Ino unzipped his pants and pulled his dick. Choji looked away.

"I'm sorry if I disgust you" Choji said embarrassed.

"You don't disgust me but Choji-kun, you're huge" Ino said stroking him a little.

Choji knew very a little about sex but having Ino touching him felt good. Ino smirked as she continued to stroke him. Choji was almost 11 inches. Ino licked her lips. She licked the tip down to base and back to the tip again. Choji moaned.

Ino discarded her shirt and her lacy black bra. Choji blushed as he saw her 34-C cup breast. She loved the affect she has on Choji. Ino wrapped her breasts around his shaft and slides them up and down. Choji threw his head back as he felt lots of pleasure.

"Does the feel of my breasts around your dick feel good, Choji-kun?" Ino asked seductively.

"Mmmm it feels great, Ino-chan"

Ino smirked as she sucked on the tip of Choji's cock that was sticking out of her boobs. A few minutes of this, she could feel Choji twitching in mouth. She knows that he's close. Ino sped up the motion of her breasts and her sucking.

"Mmmm I-Ino-chan, I'm cumming" Choji said cumming in her mouth.

He was breathing hard. Choji stared at Ino and she swallowed his cum. She licked off some that landed on her breast. The image made him hard all over again. Ino giggled a little. Choji discarded all of his clothes and placed Ino on the bed. He took off the rest of her clothes.

Choji took tell that Ino was dripping wet and he chuckled to himself. Choji lower his face to Ino's pussy and started licking her pussy. Ino arched her back as Choji attacked her pussy.

"Ah Choji-kun" Ino said as Choji licked her clit.

She moaned louder as Choji sucked on it. Ino slipped her hand into Choji's hair. He continued to ravish Ino's pussy. He likes hearing her say his name.

"C-Choji-kun, I'm-I'm gonna cum" Ino said as she came into Choji's mouth.

Choji lined himself at Ino's entrance.

"Are you sure?" Choji asked making sure.

Ino smiled and nods. Choji went slowly for her. He pushed in until he came to a barrier. Chouji looked up at Ino and she nodded. He breaks the barrier. Ino winced in pain and a tear goes down her cheek. Choji kissed it away. He kept repeating that he was sorry and asking if she was okay.

"It's ok Choji-kun, it only hurts for a moment" Ino said smiling.

"Are you sure?" Choji asked worried.

Ino kissed him then nodded. He gave her a moment before doing anything. She nodded and he thrusts slowly into her. Ino thrust down and Choji took that as a signal to go faster. After a while, Ino finds herself begging and pleading for him to go even faster and deeper into her.

He then takes her into his arms, her legs wrapped around his waist and sits down with her in lap. She bounces up and down, unable to stop her screams of pleasure as he captures a bouncing breast with his mouth and sucks on her nipple hard.

They both cum together, screaming each other's names with what they had. Ino slumped against Choji's chest; she realizes that Choji was still hard in her. He places Ino on her hands and knees and pounds fast and hard into her with all his might hitting her g-spot.

Ino screams in pleasure. They came at the same time and collapsed in each other's' arms. Choji woke up the next morning in an empty bed.

"Hmmm must have been dreaming. Oh well, I regret nothing that happens in my head" Choji said smiling.

Choji puts on his clothes.

"Regret what in your head?"

Choji looks to his surprise. Ino comes in with a towel that left nothing to the imagination.

"Now I know that I'm either dreaming or I smoked something that I wasn't supposed to" Choji said uncertain.

He pinched and slapped himself silly. Ino in a towel was still there and she was giggling.

"Choji-kun, you're not dreaming and you didn't smoke anything" Ino said holding his hands.

"I'm not? So we really?" Choji asked uncertain. Ino smiled and nodded.

"I lost my virginity to my boyfriend" Ino said smiling.

"Who?" Choji asked raising an eyebrow.

"You silly" Ino said giggling.

"Oooo I left myself open for that one" Choji said scratching his head.

"Come one Choji, we have to get to school" Ino said changing her clothes.

Choji tried not to stare at Ino's body but he was failing miserably. Ino pretended to not notice but she knew Choji was staring at her body. They get in Choji's truck and drove to school. Choji and Ino into the school and people were staring at Ino holding Choji's hand.

Some were whispering and pointing at them. Most had shock, surprised, jealous, or disgusted looks on their faces. Others didn't care at all. Choji was uncomfortable at the attention.

"Don't worry about them" Ino whispered.

Choji nodded and walked to their class. Naruto smiled as they came in.

"Who's the best little brother ever?" Naruto asked grinning.

"You are" Choji said smiling.

"Ino, what the hell?!"

It was a very angry Sasuke. He walked up to them.

"What do you want, Sasuke?" Ino asked annoyed.

"What the hell are you doing with this fat pig?!" Sasuke asked angrily.

"He's not a pig and we're dating" Ino said angrily.

"What's his problem?" Naruto asked frowning.

"He's mad that I didn't want to sleep with him and I broke up with him" Ino said folding his arms.

Sasuke grabbed Ino's arm roughly. A fist connected hard with Sasuke's jaw. An angry Choji was cracking his knuckles.

"Don't you ever touch my Ino-hime or I will give a broken leg to match that broken arm of yours" Choji said dripping with malice.

Sasuke ran out of the room with his tail between his legs. Naruto snickered as Sasuke left.

"How do you that?" Ino asked surprised.

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me" Choji said grinning.

"Well we're just have to change that" Ino said kissing his cheek.

* * *

THE END


End file.
